General Hedrer
is the field commander of the Vader Clan's forces. Character History Hedrer works alongside Queen Hedrian on the commanding of the conquering of beautiful worlds that the Vader Clan wish eliminated; with the two holding a well-respected partnership between each other. While he typically commands Keller and Mirror to fight for them, there are several instances where he directly leads the schemes, where he usually uses a disguise and charm to win over victims to use a Vader Monster or a specific power for causing chaos through Earth society. When the barbaric Demon King Banriki arrives to start his own campaign against Denziman and the Earth, he and Hedrer immediately clash with one another due to their hatred for each other's schemes and methods; with Hedrian typically being the peacemaker forcing both of them to work together. After an instance where Banriki nearly takes over the Vader Clan before being retaken with Hedrian's own power , Hedrer decides to finally make a move of dealing with the Denziman on his own terms. Using a variety of disguises and the slight assistance of Vader Monster Karakurilar, Hedrer defeats the Denziman one by one until only his rival Ippei Akagi remained, upon which he and DenziRed held a final showdown within an amusement park. However when he neared victory, Karakurilar gets in the way of the honorable showdown, forcing him to retreat wanting to finish the Denziman on his own terms. When Banriki retakes the Vader Clan's command with the help of the supremely powerful Banriki Monster, General Hedrer sees little escape from the barbarian outside using his desires to stop the Denziman. First using a Vader Fighter against Hedrian's pleas, he tries to attack the team but crashes to interrupt a battle between them and the Banriki Monster. When he returns to the castle, he gains his queen's permission to use the clan's sword for one final battle, knowing that if he did nothing then the Vader's victory would be held by Demon King Banriki. Emerging as a giant for a final showdown, he forces Banriki to pull back the Banriki Monster and let him fight against the Denziman himself. With the heroes using DaiDenzin, they fight against Hedrer, ultimately killing him with the Electric Full-Moon Cut, but with him being satisfied with this end through his death. As he dies, the Denziman give a final salute to their fallen enemy, giving him the final respect he deserved as a general and opponent. Monsters *Hambular (10) (First Vader Monster) *Kaigalar (18) *Hachidokular (20) *Sabimushilar (29) *Mimilar (31) *Noranekolar (36) *Kamakilar (38) *Jishinlar (41) *Karakurilar (48 & 49) (Final Vader Monster) Turboranger clipshow General Hedrer appears in the clips from Denshi Sentai Denziman seen in the first episode of Kousoku Sentai Turboranger. Notes *Shinji Tōdō, the actor who played Hedrer, previously played the lead role of Takuya Yamashiro/Spider-Man in the Toei/Marvel Comics co-production of Spider-Man. Conception * were designed by character designer Ryuu Noguchi. Category:Denshi Sentai Denziman Category:Sentai Generals Category:Vader Clan Category:Sentai Villains